Succubus
by Desenchanter
Summary: She was the girl of his dreams, sadly, that's a rather literal statement because... she only ever came to him while he slept. Each night he went to bed alone, each morning he woke up the same way. Why wasn't she ever there? AU. Three-Shot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**{ Succubus }  
**::x.....................................................................x::

Fleeting, gasping breaths were tangled in the cream colored array of silk like sheets that were draped all about. Was it day…? Was it night…? It didn't matter. It was just… vivid. All of it, every bit of the constantly changing dream that beckoned to him every night he closed his lids for slumber.

But that hadn't been the reason he went to bed earlier and earlier each night, sleep no longer interested him… it was the _dream_ that made him jumped into bed almost as soon as he got back from work each day.

Was that wrong…? Maybe just a little.

Not that he ever pondered that as he visited the never-ever land each and every night, was it just a dream? When he was there it always felt like so much more.

He could _touch_ her softness as his lips crossed her collarbone to meet with the nape of her neck.

He could _hear_ her soft pants, her minute moans as her body arched to meet his.

He could _see_ her below him, her beautiful brown eyes always staring back at him with each throb of pleasure he got from joining with her.

He could _feel_ her, inside her, all of her… gods, and it made him feel things that no woman he had ever met before did.

But… he hadn't really ever met her, now had he?

Still, it couldn't be just a dream. No, not when he was in the moment, not when their bodies meshed together, not as their tempos matched flawlessly, not when her hands could grasp a chunk of his hair so definitely to pull his face down to collide with hers.

It was _so_ much more than a dream. She was a goddess, he was certain of that. She was as beautiful as any could be. If anything, her looks were what it made him think that just maybe it was all in his head, what real person could be so divine?

Always, he always meant to ask for a name, for any tidbit of information yet he never could recall that intention when he saw her. In the mesh of sheets that he always ended up in with her but couldn't remember how or where they were… no words were ever spared between the strangers.

It was bliss yet it always disappeared, he always woke up to an empty bed and an excited self… a groan always left his lips as he buried his face in his sometimes drawl covered pillows. It was degrading to have a wet dream each night… such a vivid one, too…

Then it faded as the day went by, details eluded him when he tried to recall them. By lunch he was always sure it was just a dream, just a really weird dream that kept coming to him each night—why was that? It wasn't like he was terrible with the ladies, he could get a girl to go home with him if he wanted he just… hadn't, since the dreams started to come with such persistence.

"Are you sure?" His violet eyed friend sighed as he leaned over his desk to pester him, "but it's Friday."

"I'm not going," he kept up in his annoyed tone.

"What's with you lately? You used to always go to the clubs with me—"

"Just not tonight, alright? I'll go with you some other time."

The man just rolled his eyes before scoffing about how many times he had heard that before. "Don't tell me that the infamous Inuyasha has himself a steady girl and hasn't mentioned it to his miraculous friend, now has he?"

"Keh," he snickered as he plopped his feet down upon his desk, "as if."

"Didn't think so," Miroku murmured as he got up, "well, it's your loss. More beauties for me, I suppose."

Part of him called out to follow his friend, to go out, to pick up a girl, to make the ridiculous dreams stop but… he wanted that faded face to come back so he never did. He always went home from his late night of work to an empty bed that could take him to that wondrously weird world that drove him mad.

It was too real; it had to actually be occurring, didn't it?

He felt as if her arms were really wrapped around his neck, that she was really on top of him thrusting about as his hands wondered about her back to keep her closer to his heated body.

What was her name?

Her lips clashed with his as their eyes closed to the fantasy about them, nothing but the sound of their encounter and the feelings it brought along consumed them then.

Where was she from?

He grasped her waist and pressed her to him more, to verify how every bit of her felt like any woman he had ever met before.

How could this be happening?

Her arms tightened about him as she edged closer and closer to the end, he pulled her into a strong embrace so their lips could clash, so that their tongues could tangle.

This was real, right?

Each time they fished, each time that nothing but their constant call for air to regain themselves came around, he meant to ask any of those things but before he could his eyes opened to the dismal reality… she wasn't there.

Would she ever be?

* * *

**A/N:** hm... I don't know where this came from. As of now it's going to be a three-shot with dribble sized entries. I might wrap it up with a longer chapter, though, and make it a two-shot. I'm not sure. Either way, it won't go beyond three chapters.

Well, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and _please_ review.


	2. Chapter 2

A nod, a simple shake of the head was all that occurred as the violet eyed man's hands were gripped firmly in front of his mouth. The spectacle stare wondered about his usually very sane friend's face but no answer came to him so he just said one thing, "mm-hm."

"Mm-hm?" The fair haired man scoffed back, "that's it?"

"You… want me to say what? Congrats on having such a constant pleasurable dream, wish I could have that type of luck?"

"Miroku," he growled, "it's… really _real_."

"It's a _dream_," his friend assured him, "you said she looks kind of like… so maybe… Inuyasha," his usually nothing but good cheer friend mused with a mixture of puzzled pain before he dared say what the man never wanted o hear, "you should really go see that therapist."

"Go fuck yourself, I ain't doing that, ever. I'm fucking fine."

"Right, because you know someone's completely A-OK when they phrase it like that—"

"Screw you," Inuyasha grumbled before he got up to storm out of his office.

"You were the one that came to me for advice!"

Fuck that, why'd he bother? Why'd he even mention it? It… it was a dream, just a dream. But… why hadn't he seen it? Why hadn't he noticed? How could he not connected the dots?

When the dreams started…

Who the girl resembled…

Yes… that was it; that had to be it. It was just a dream; just his inner demon telling him what he missed most, what he wanted still, what he…

He left work early that day without a care; he couldn't focus so why bother? As soon as he entered his apartment he plopped down on his bed, wanting ever so terribly for sleep to take him, for him to return to her, to see her again… yet it didn't come, no matter how long he lied there.

Once the veil of bleak blackness took the sky he gave up and rolled over until he was at the edge of his bed so he could reach down below it to retrieve all his keepsakes, all that he had hidden away after _that_ day, all that pieced him each time he looked in the rather large box.

Pictures, notes, her comb… nothing that she had left at his could be thrown away. Nothing was certain, nothing gave him closure. They weren't dating, they weren't just friends, they weren't in love, but they weren't _not. _They were awkwardly making their way through the fog to find the other, to find their light…

Then there was the rain, the storm, the lightening, the hillside, and a light brighter than any they had ever seen. One to wake up the fading driver enough for the wheel to still be jerked to the side so that the car would just miss the truck but also the road… for it to skid off, topple, and slide down the rocky slope.

Then there were more lights, so much more, bright, blinding, flashes of colors. Vague, foreign voices beckoned to them, calling out for them to answer as a crackle cringe of metal being pried away from metal could be heard. Hands of strangers grasped at them to place a collar around their necks, to place them on the cold, wet, colorful plastic.

Then there was the ride, the drug filled, electrified ride to the sterilized station to operate. Two barely living bodies went in and only one came out.

_He_ had fallen asleep behind the wheel.

_She_ had told him they should stop at a hotel.

_He _had protested, said he'd be fine.

_They_ were parted forever.

A month to the day that happened was when the dreams started, when his goddess first came to him. Though, she was not her, they only resembled each other.

It… oddly, helped him through it all to know he had at least something sort of to look forward each night he went to sleep. Now too many months had passed, too many mornings without that stranger being there when he woke up… he wanted her to be there.

Why wasn't she there?

At some point he must have fallen asleep… the next thing he saw was his room in the morning.

Had he not dreamed that night…?

No, he wanted to. He wanted to see her.

Was he not allowed to anymore?

What was her name…? Where had she gone…?

Why did he want to see her so badly?

Why couldn't she be_ real_?


	3. Chapter 3

Dream a little dream of her never came, a month of nothing but bleakness as he closed his eyes consumed him… gods, it killed him each time he woke up without her. Without seeing her, how could it affect him so? Why didn't she come? It wasn't simple but it was grand, it wasn't a relationship but he didn't want to lose it, it wasn't real but he didn't want it to become nothing. Yet, it stayed true until the first snow…

She wasn't there.

Finally, he gave in to his friend's pestering, finally, he ventured out into the world again. Two nights into the weekend he took a girl home, the first _real_ girl since his beloved Kikyou past. It felt great to plunge into her, for her hips to move along with his rhythm, but never did he bother to kiss her skin or finely painted lips nor did she. It was just a one night stand; it was just verification that he was still alive.

"That red head was pretty, eh?" Miroku nudged as they exited the coffee shop to head back to work, "the one you fucked last night."

"Yeah, I hadn't any idea what you were taking about until you said _that_," Inuyasha sarcastically scoffed. "She was nice."

"She's just a one night thing?"

"Yep."

"Well, its baby steps," Miroku nodded with a pat on the back, "and, just a little fyi, it's always better to stay in _this_ stage instead of relationships."

"Mm-hm," he sighed.

Why'd he have to say that? Not a single document that was placed on his desk all day got done, nothing was typed up, nothing got filed away, his gaze jus lingered here and there. Relationships. He never bothered with one, as odd as it might seem for a twenty-seven year old, but it was true. He had never really had a girlfriend, he messed around with girls, he had sex with them, he went on dates sometimes, but never had he possessed one just for himself.

Until… Kikyou.

Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou… it was his fault she went away. Was it his fault the other left, too?

"Inuyasha…" it snapped him from his daze, his gaze glanced to the darkened sky outside before he looked at the stunned man standing there.

"What?" He murmured back before Miroku pointed to his own face. It took him a few too many moments to notice that his own cheek was a bit damp.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he assured as he straightened up, he hadn't even noticed…

"Inuyasha," Miroku mused for a minute before he walked over to him and set a card down on the table, "she's a therapist that specializes in grief consoling, my friend Sango's best friends with her, she's apparently the best at it. I really think you should call her… you should really set up an appointment."

"No," he grunted, he didn't need any help. Fuck that, he had pride, he wouldn't agree to it but… that didn't stop him from sliding the card into his pocket when Miroku turned to leave.

That night she came back _finally_.

It was different, though, they weren't in the normal flood of cream sheets but somewhere dark. A place where they couldn't get lost in anything but each other and that's what they did. Unified, they rocked together, their lips caressed each other's skin, their hands cuddled the other's body… but it ended too quickly.

No words were spared, again, nothing but their gasps, gods, he meant to ask something but he was pried from her.

And yet didn't see her for the remainder of the month…

As the snow piled up so did his regrets. Kikyou loved the snow; she was born in winter and loved the season the most. Snow… was her favorite thing. The more it fell, the worse he felt. Replays of that night haunted him each time he closed his eyes instead of the dream that had kept him sane all this time…

"I fucking hate the holidays," he cursed as he crossed his arms and leaned forward upon his friend's desk.

"You should come over to mine," Miroku suggested.

"So I can endure you and your new girlfriend' s lovey-doveiness?" He shivered at the thought.

"Why? Sango likes you—"

"I don't care."

"You don't like Sango?"

"That's not the point."

"You've been down lately," he couldn't help but state the obvious, "have you called—?"

"Fuck off," he snarled before storming away. Yet, yet… yet, maybe his friend was right? Maybe he needed to?

Maybe… maybe was a yes and even he knew that, he pulled out his wallet and dialed up the number. It was short notice, the secretary noted, but her last appointment before the holidays just opened up. Would he like to book it?

It killed him to actually go to the building that held his supposed cure. No, he couldn't do it; he took a step away from the building and buried his hands into his pocket more. No, he had to do it, so he stepped forward. Then back, then forward, then back, then forward, and then he stumbled into someone.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered before turning around to see… to see his goddess?

"It's alright," she assured with a sweet smile, an adorable laugh followed suit while she brushed some of her ebony waves of bliss out of her face, "you look lost, can I help you find somewhere?"

"I… I," he couldn't find the air that was sure to fill the world. Did she not recognize him? Did she not have the same dreams? No, she mustn't because she just kept on smiling as her hazel eyes wondered around his, "I…?"

"You, you, you?" She repeated in good joy before she looked up to the building, "I'm sorry, I have an appointment to go to… is there really nothing I can do for you?"

"I… I am looking for the fourth floor, room 420."

"Really?" She cocked a brow before looking about him, "are you Toashi Inuyasha?"

"Yes," he wirily replied.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, I'm who you have an appointment with."

Fuck, why did the pretty girl have to be the therapist? Fuck that, no way was he going to bog her down with his problems so he shook his head, "no, you know I just came here to say I can't make it."

"Really?" She frowned yet smiled? Was that possible? Apparently it was, "you came all this way to say that?"

"I work just down at that building," he shrugged with a small nod down the street.

"Uh-huh, come upstairs with me," she requested as she grasped his jacket, "please?"

Every single bit of him wanted to go up there, to be closer to the _real_ girl but he held his breath and shook his head. "No, it's… it's fine, bye."

Christmas Eve alone… alone, _alone_, how pathetic… so what better way to solve this problem then to drink at his favorite bar? The bar tender had gotten pretty close to him over the past two months and knew his favorite drink and how many was too many but he hadn't reached that limit yet. He was gone. He could be spending Christmas Eve with the woman he had loved—isn't that even worse? He hadn't ever told the women _he_ had killed that he loved her, he hadn't even realized it until she was gone… but no, he had to fall asleep.

_He_ had to kill _her._

"Hey there, stranger," an ever so alluring lull of a voice whispered. With a slight turn of his head he glanced over to see… to see her, and right away a smile laced his lips. Was it possible for someone to _look_ like Christmas? Because she did as she sported a red dress, "Inuyasha, right?"

"If," he paused for a moment or two before she sat down next to him, "you are going to try and whatever the hell therapist do then you can just move along."

"I am not a therapist right now," she assured as her fingers tapped, tapped, tapped away on the counter, "I'm just Kagome."

"Kagome, huh?"

Oh, how he'd remember that name forever. How he took great pleasure that night to call it out whenever h could. She grasped his hair and pulled his lips down to hers that night. He pulled her thighs closer to him so he could feel her. Feel the real her, feel the bliss of her, feel… fucking fantastic. Nothing, _nothing_, gave him more pleasure then to hear her calling out his name that night. To hear her real gasps, her real moans, her real cry when she climaxed with him.

To feel her heartbeat pulse against him as he collapsed beside her.

"I'd tell you I don't do this," she giggled after gaining her breath back, "but you wouldn't believe me, would you?"

"Maybe not fully," he mumbled as he pulled himself off the bed to look over her, "if you don't, though, why'd you come back with me?"

She bit back a smile as she looked away, "this'll sound crazy…"

"I doubt it," he laughed—_laughed, _gods, how long has it been since he actually _laughed_?

"I… I may… have," she awkwardly rolled over onto her back and pulled the sheets up, "you… I… we have never met but…"

"Dreams?" He just had to let the word out there, just to see what she said and right away she flipped over to look at him, her eyes awe-struck and mouth almost open. "That it?"

"Do… did you?"

How was that possible? They both wondered that, they both knew that other did.

Instead, they just shrugged it off and turned to smile to one another… And started up where their dreams left off.

For once, she was there when he woke up. Every bit of him intended to keep it that way.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm fairly happy with this. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
